dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
School 2013
Details *'Title:' 학교 2013 / Hakgyo 2013 *'Also known as:' 학교 5 (School 5) *'Genre:' School, drama, youth *'Episodes:' 16 + 1 special *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Dec-03 to 2013-Jan-29 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' School 2013 OST *'Related TV Shows:' School 1 (KBS2, 1999), School 2 (KBS2, 1999), School 3 (KBS2, 2000), School 4 (KBS2, 2001), Who Are You - School 2015 (KBS2, 2015), School 2017 (KBS2, 2017) Synopsis This series is an update to the famed 'School Series' which aired from 1999 to 2002. It will focus on portraying realistic issues, struggles and dilemmas of today’s youths. Story about Seungri high, a troublesome school that houses students from the most eligible to the most problematic. 'School 2013' shows different life stories of teachers and students as they grow up through conflicts and compromises. ''--KBS World'' User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Teachers of Seungri High School *Jang Na Ra as Jung In Jae (31) *Choi Daniel as Kang Se Chan (35) *Uhm Hyo Sup as Uhm Tae Woong (40) *Park Hae Mi as Im Jung Soo (49) *Lee Han Wie as Woo Soo Chul (59) *Oh Young Shil as Yoo Nan Hee (43) *Yoon Joo Sang as Jo Bong Soo (62) *Kwon Nam Hee (권남희) as Kwon Nam Hee (50) *Kim Yun Ah as Kim Yun Ah (23) *Lee Won Suk (이원석) as Kim Dae Soo (45) *Ahn Hye Kyung as Ahn Hye Kyung (health teacher) ;Students of Seungri High School *Lee Jong Suk as Go Nam Soon (19) *Park Se Young as Song Ha Kyung (18) *Hyo Young as Lee Kang Joo (18) *Kim Woo Bin as Park Heung Soo (19) *Choi Chang Yeob as Kim Min Ki (18) *Kwak Jung Wook as Oh Jung Ho (18) *Kim Young Choon as Byun Ki Duk (18) *Kim Dong Suk as Kim Dong Suk (18) *Jun Soo Jin as Gye Na Ri (18) *Kim Chang Hwan as Han Young Woo (18) *Da Ni as Kim Da Ni *Lee Yi Kyung as Lee Yi Kyung *Lee Ji Hoon as Lee Ji Hoon *Nam Kyung Min (남경민) as Nam Kyung Min *Kim Min Kyung as Kim Min Kyung *Gil Eun Hye as Gil Eun Hye *Kim Jong Hyun (김종현) as Kim Jong Hyun *Oh Ga Eun (오가은) as Oh Ga Eun *Jung Yun Joo as Shin Hye Sun *Ahn Ji Hyun as Ahn Ji Hyun *Lee Kyu Hwan (이규환) as Lee Kyu Hwan *Kang Sung Ha (강성하) as Kang Sung Ha *Kim Bom Yi (김봄이) as Kim Bom Yi *Kim Sol (김솔) as Kim Sol *Kim Ji Ah as Kim Ji Ah *Kim Hae Rim as Kim Hae Rim *Moon Ji Woo (문지우) as Moon Ji Woo *Park So Hee (박소희) as Park So Hee *Oh Se Il (오세일) as Oh Se Il *Lee Jung Kwi (이정귀) as Lee Jung Kwi *Lee Hye Sung (이혜성) as Lee Hye Sung *Choi Min Ji (최민지) as Choi Min Ji *Choi Soo Mi (최수미) as Choi Soo Mi *Shin Hye Sun ;Others *Jo Young Jin as Nam Soon's father (ep 1) *Kim Na Woon as Min Ki's mother (chairman of Seungri High School Parent Council) *Lee Yun Kyung as Ha Kyung's mother Production Credits *'Production Company:' Content K (콘텐츠 케이) *'Director:' Lee Min Hong, Lee Eung Bok *'Screenwriter:' Lee Hyun Joo, Go Jung Won *'Chief Producer:' Hwang Eui Kyung Recognitions ;2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards *Excellence Actor (Lee Jong Suk) *New Actor Award (Kim Woo Bin) ;2012 KBS Drama Awards *Excellence Award for Mini Series, Actress (Jang Na Ra) *Newcomer Actor Award (Lee Jong Suk) Episode Ratings See School 2013/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *Naver Movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:KBS